


The Descendants

by generally_frustrated_bowl_of_oatmeal



Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types, Aladdin (1992), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Descendants (2015), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe, Castles, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fix-It, Gen, Historical References, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Negotiations, Politics, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generally_frustrated_bowl_of_oatmeal/pseuds/generally_frustrated_bowl_of_oatmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his twentieth birthday Beau, son of Belle and Adam becomes King of Eolas. Beau decides to begin the process of eliminating the Isle of the Lost, where the twelve kingdoms’ criminals have been collected over the years, recognizing the bigotry it represents. He calls for a peace summit with ambassadors from all over the land. This all begins by introducing four young ambassadors from the Isle of the Lost, the descendants of four of the most notorious criminals. Rasim the son of Jafar, Grimheldi the daughter of an evil queen, Vladamire De Vill the child of a cunning business woman, and Nefaria the daughter of Maleficent. For a year the descendant of villans and heroes will all live together trying to work for a better future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a fix it for the Disney movie Decsendants in 2015. I felt as though the premise was amazing, but ultimately the film left me frustrated. A special thanks to tumblr user droo216 for the prompt and encouragement! Please let me know if you like it comments are always welcome!

Prologue  
The Continent of Arodon 1857  
Once upon a time there were twelve kingdoms. Each full of it’s own unique history and with it’s own unique tales. But there comes a time when civilization must unify to advance. Those were the words King Adam and Queen Belle of Eolas used during their efforts to unite the twelve kingdoms. The two royals decided on this campaign when Queen Belle had found she was with child. After years of traveling and seeing every corner of the world King Adam wanted his child to be raised in the best kingdom possible. So off they went, touring the continent for their cause. The two stopped at every kingdom in the land. They spoke of being independent but equal, united under one name but still holding the individuality of each realm. Every stop they made Adam and Belle were met with agreement and excitement for the possibility of a brighter future.  
There was some protest from King Philip and Queen Aurora. The two had made their views on magic, criminals and the correlation between the two quite clear from the start. Queen Aurora had been personally wronged by magic one to many times. The poor woman had recently found out she was barren due to the side effects of a spell done unto her years ago. She was bitter to say the least. The negotiations with Philip and Aurora took the longest by far. There was one night when Belle contemplated leaving, packing up with Adam and forgetting the whole idea. She told this to her husband who in kind told her to be patient.  
An agreement was reached the next day. The kingdoms would unite if and only if Royal Decree was passed. The document must state that all magic users are to be licensed through the royal court. Any magic user who is undocumented will face punishment. The also document established that anyone who has committed a crime of class three or higher is to be damned to the Isle of the Lost to serve out their sentence. The Isle is in isolation off of the coast of Eolas a place where magic is forbidden and there is no way off the island. The Decree was passed, and the United Kingdoms of Arodon was a reality.  
All criminals of a class three offense or higher were wrangled onto boats and shipped out to the Isle in the following weeks. The population of the island started at 829 beings from half giants to fae people to the occasional troll. Of course there were humans as well. Humans from all walks of life. From pirate captains to bounty hunters all the way to an elderly woman who knit a sweater for every child she had abducted in her long life time. Magic is strictly prohibited on the Isle this is strongly enforced by the Royal Guardsmen who have been appointed to live on the island in shifts year round. They are there to make sure no one escapes as well as to maintain order and peace. This job proved difficult in those first months.  
When all of the isle’s original 829 inhabitants were dropped off it was a frenzy for dominance and territory. Everyone wanted to have a room in the limited dormitory space. Fights broke out everywhere that first summer. Blood was shed on all sides, both the guardsmen and the prisoners lost men from their ranks. The fighting only subsided after the only giant on the isle was caught in a duel. The poor thing, Groff was his name. He had no family on the isle, but he was kind to everyone practically an innocent soul. Everyone assumed Groff was on the isle by accident. The truth was, he murdered an entire village in a fit of rage some years prior. But to the other criminals on the island he seemed like a pure soul.  
Order fell on the isle soon enough. Guards rarely intervened. They mostly stayed in the courthouse cataloging the needs of the prisoners, rationing the food and supplies that came monthly by ship. The only reflection of life on the mainland came from the ship. A large steam powered vessel. It carried items from stale bread to used radio parts to scrap metal. Every month the new guardsmen unloaded the ship as the old boarded it eager to go home. Because the guards rotated so often none of them really knew the system of the isle. To a new guard it would seem like a chaotic mess and things just happened all about the isle. They would be very wrong.  
There is a strict order of hierarchy on the isle. With the worst of the worst running the show. Maleficent is at the helm she is the brains and the main schemer, she had been since the get go. Even here on the island surrounded by used things and washed up beings she exuded power. She took charge and everyone let her. Why not, she was the most powerful creature on the isle. One of the four fae creatures damned to the rock as well as a changeling. By far the most experienced and notorious criminal of the bunch. It was a given that she would be their leader.  
Miss De Vil is another case, she became associated with the elite band of evildoers not by intention more by happenstance. Miss De Vil was and is to this day horribly greedy, so it only fits that she became the head of the Black Market the minute she stepped off of the boat her two goons following her every step of the way. She is and always will be a business woman. She always knows what will be on the next supply boat. She is the one woman bank on the isle, despite everything running off of a barter system. Miss De Vil went from the trade of fashion in the royal court to the trade of bodies behind locked doors in a matter of days, she finds both trades suit her well.  
Jafar became Maleficent's second in command quiet suddenly. They had been opposed to each other for the first two months on the island. One night Jafar came back to his room only to find his loyal pet parrot gutted on on his floor. He immediately went to fight with Maleficent herself. He entered her room that night full of rage, he exited the next day as her second. A week after that all territory wars across the island ceased. Maleficent was accepted as the new ruler and Jafar was by her side.  
Grimheldi might have become the second in command if it weren’t for two minor details. The first being she had a strong apathy for doing anything that wouldn’t directly benefit her. And the second being the state in which she was found before being shipped to the Isle. It was said that the royal guard found her in a cave, still beautiful as ever despite the amount of time she had been missing. In her arms was a child, a baby girl barely three days old. It was Grimheldi who gave Maleficent the idea of a child. A breathing back up plan, one that would never go wrong. Within the next year Miss De Vil, Jafar and Maleficent all had heirs to their wicked names.  
It wasn’t long after that a whole second generation was conceived. Within the next five years the isle became overcrowded. Full of the old generation and bursting with the new. The guardsmen were shocked to say the least, that their prisoners would find life so comfortable on the isle they would start families. Some of the guardsmen took this observation the King Adam. He himself was shocked, children being raised by villains, it seemed odd to say the least. But what should he do, take innocent children away from their families and the only life they had ever known? Leave them on the isle to be corrupted by the elder generation? The King was at a loss.  
Due to the work of Belle’s father a new communication system had been implemented throughout Arodon. Adam was told it used electrical signals to transmit messages, he simply nodded his head as if he understood. Belle being Belle had already memorized the code that went with each dot and dash they would receive. Adam sent out an emergency telegraph that night to the other eleven kingdoms. He informed them of the situation.  
Isle prisoners having children STOP Solutions?  
Within the hour he had responses from all of the other kingdoms. A few of the kingdoms called for the children to be taken off of the isle. In particular Musiqi said they could house some of the children. Most of the kingdoms who had experienced the terrors of villains first hand, had suggested leaving the children on the isle.  
The vote was close, but the majority was in favor of leaving the new generation on the isle. Adam could not go against Arodon conduct, but he did ask for higher rations to be sent to the Isle every month on a large steam ship ( also an invention of Belle’s father).  
Years passed and no news of note came from the isle. There was an incident in the winter of 1864 when a fire broke out in the storage barn, emergency rations had to be sent within the week or the threat of starvation would become imminent. In the spring of 1867 some of the guardsmen successfully installed a radio speaker in the courthouse and guards quarters. This allowed them to make announcements that could be heard all across the isle. All of the reports coming back with the the guardsmen told the tale of an island prison that housed compliant inmates. The reports rarely spoke of suspicious activity or debauchery of any kind.

In the spring of 1877 King Adam of Eolas fell deathly ill. By the summer, his only child Prince Beau was crowned King by Belle’s orders. Beau was barely twenty when his father passed, and now he was a king. Having inherited his mother's intelligence and with his father’s library at his disposal King Beau was wise beyond his years. From a young age Beau knew he would one day become king and all that that entailed. For a long while he had no inkling of what his first actions as king would be. When he was fifteen he made decision his first act as king would be eliminate the Isle of the Lost.  
Beau knew there was no way every kingdom in Arodon would allow for him to attempt such a thing. So he surprised everyone. On his coronation day he was to give a speech over the radio broadcast system. He would be speaking to all twelve capital cities at once, it was then that he would announce his intentions. It is not the most diplomatic way of bringing about change, but without this push the isle of the lost would remain until his son was of age to be king.

Beau’s announcement made room for no argument from the other leaders of Arodon:  
“Hello good citizens of Arodon. I speak to you now as King Beau of Eolas son of King Adam may he rest in peace. As the son of King Adam I wish to carry on his vision of an ideal continent. One that prides itself with peace, prosperity and progression. I am proud of the technical strides we have made as a country. I am proud of our growth together into a brighter future. During this time of peace I will be hosting a summit starting this summer solstice. At this summit there will be an ambassador from every region of the land. This includes the Isle of the Lost. I have personally hand picked four young people from the Isle to live with the other ambassadors in Eolas for the year. Together we will discuss ways to stay progressive and unified, while still appreciating and upholding the cultures of all twelve kingdoms. Look forward citizens of Arodon, tomorrow holds the future.”  
This announcement caused quite an uproar. Immediately the telegraph's in the palace became congested with incoming messages from the other capital cities. A combination of both complaints and praise came throughout the night. Almost every other capital agreed to send an ambassador for the summit. Some were reluctant. Agrabah had suffered greatly by the hands of Jafar. Jasmine and Aladdin agreed to send an ambassador only if the representatives from the Isle had never committed a crime. The only kingdom that outright refused to send an ambassador was Barci. Queen Aurora and King Philip did not take kindly to all of the work they put into creating the isle dissipate before their eyes.  
Beau understood and respected their choice. But he still went on with his plans. He had rooms prepared that very night. He began to work on dinner seating arrangements, he drafted his welcome speech all night. Beau didn’t sleep at all. When his assistant, Chip came into his room the next morning Beau was wide awake talking to a nonexistent audience that laid outside his window.  
“Beau are you alright?” the man asked.  
Beau spun around his eyes full of energy and excitement.  
“Yes! Yes I am very much so. I think I have everything planed. Oh Chip I hope you don’t mind me asking,” Chip simply let go of a small sigh at this. Beau often asked him to do strange tasks he wouldn’t trust with other servants. The last time Beau asked for a favor, Chip ended up lost in the tunnels under the castle for five days.  
“I’m trusting you with gathering the ambassadors from the Isle. Can you do that? I had a ship prepared.” Beau spoke fast barely pausing to breath. It was by pure luck Chip managed to ask his question.  
“So you have decided on the ambassadors then?”  
“Yes of course. I have their names here, only first names I’m afraid.” after rummaging through the papers on his desk Beau found what he was looking for and he handed the parchment to Chip.  
“Thank you sir”  
“The ship leaves at noon today. What time is it?” Beau looked at the clock in the corner of his.  
“Oh dear you’ll have to run if you want to make it to the docks in time. Good luck Chip! I will see you tomorrow with our special guests!”  
Chip wasted no time. He bowed then exited quickly, running down the servants stairs and out to the courtyard. He ran past the market directly outside of the castle walls. Once he came through the crowd he was able to see the local stables. A horse awaited him, as it always did. The owner of the stable knew very well of Beau’s strange tasks for Chip, as a result she always had a horse ready for him, when the royal stables were to busy. The royal stables were rarely busy, but Chip had grown fond of the stable owner and he greatly enjoyed his time with her.  
He mounted the horse and took the main road down to the docks. It was a short ride, despite the crowded streets. It was a Sunday morning, the streets were full of citizens shopping at various markets and stores. Some were visiting their place of worship. It seemed like a normal Sunday, but there was something else to it. Something just beyond the horizon.  
Chip found the boat easily, it was small built for speed. It was the only ship on the docks with the royal seal flying. Chip had barely stepped foot on the deck when the ship set sail. He gave the captain a nod of acknowledgement. The old captain had for years accompanied Chip on these random quests. Suddenly reminded of the task at hand Chip reached into his pocket for the paper Beau had given him. It was crumpled and faded, but there were four names clearly printed.

Nefaria, Rasim, Mathilde, Vladimir

There were other things scribbled on the page but they were of little interest to Chip. Everything on the page seemed even stranger when he looked at the date. It read June 9 1872. The prince was fifteen years old when he wrote this. Some how five years ago, Beau knew of these four descendants on the isle.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core four make their first impressions.

“Give it back Rasim!” Mathilde's shout could be heard from outside the storage warehouse.  
“Why should I? You never do what I want.” Rasim held Mathilde’s book defiantly over his head. He was not being careful with the old spell book which made Mathilde even angrier and she began to jump for it like a trained dog.  
“That’s because you’re an idiot, and Mathilde doesn’t take orders from idiots.” Vladimir proclaimed, watching the altercation between the two unfurl. He was having a lovely day so far. Lounging in the warehouse waiting for the last member of their group to arrive.  
“What did you just call me?” Being called an idiot was a sore spot for Rasim. He knew he wasn’t bright but the insult never failed to make him red in the face.  
“He told you to put Mathilde’s book down and apologize.” Nefaria’s voice was strong and bright and could be heard from across the room. She was entering from behind a crate containing oats. Behind that was a gaping hole in the wall that lead directly to the oceans rocky shore. It was the safest path for her to leave the island unseen.  
Rasim did as he was told and gave the old spell book back to Mathilde. He uttered a small apology under his breath. In response Mathilde huffed and ran over to greet Nefaria. Looking at the two it would be hard to guess that Mathilde was the elder. Nefaria held herself with such confidence and esteem that she seemed older than nineteen. Mathilde was twenty one, she was born in a cave in the northern wilderness of Odsev. Her mother refused to let her go when royal guardsmen found Grimheldi, the once queen of Odsev, they shipped her and her daughter off to The Isle of the Lost with all of the other prisoners.  
“Did you bring us back anything?” Mathilde asked. She was always eager for new plants and herbs. Anytime Nefaria would travel to the mainland she would have a list of different plants to get for Mathilde. Nefaria would also pick up things for Vladimir and Rasim. It could never be too big, she would always have to carry things back with her, which was a struggle whenever she changes.  
Nefaria is a changeling, this allows her to alter her appearance with the bat of an eye. She inherited this ability from her mother. Maleficent could no longer transform, her powers had been stripped away long before she reached the island. No one on the Isle of the Lost was to practice or possess magic. As a result Nefaria had to be careful and train in secret with her mother. This resulted in a large amount of accidents. Nefaria was incredibly talented for her age, but her first time as a dragon she managed to set ablaze the storage warehouse, obliterating all food rations for the winter. The guardsmen were all lead to believe the fire was an accident.  
It wasn’t likely for the fire to be an accident, on an island full of criminals at least one convict was put away for arson. Eventually the blame was pit on an elderly man who no one knew very well. Nefaria distinctly remembers watching him hang in front of the court house. The lever was pulled, then the man's body went ridged as the platform came out from beneath him. She couldn’t even remember his name. But she remembered his face. He looked up to the sky with his last breath. To what she’ll never know. His cheeks were covered in tears and he had turned immensely pale. All hope was gone from his eyes. She saw his face often, before transforming into her dragon form his face would flash before her eyes. She has long since removed any guilt from her mind, but the face remains.  
Mathilde reached her hand into Nefaria’s bag and was quickly swatted away. Nefaria walked to an overturned crate which acted as the meeting table in the warehouse.  
“Get your asses over here I’ve brought gifts for all.”  
Vlad moved from his perch to the table, by the time Rasim made it over Nefaria was emptying the contents of her bag on to the table.  
“Mathilde here’s some tansy plant.” Nefaria grabbed the small yellow blooms and handed them over to the other girl. Mathilde then took great care with examining each blossom and deciding if it was fit for use.  
“Vlad here’s some thread.” Vlad promptly plucked the tread from the table, he held it between his fingers and frowned.  
“I asked for Agraba silk.” He sounded overly disappointed, as if he was putting on a show for children.  
“I didn’t have time to go to Agraba, I went to Corona. Be thankful you got anything at all.”  
“What about me?” Rasim was hopping from foot to foot in anticipation.  
“Here it is,” Nefaria took the book out of her bag and gently placed it in Rasim’s open hands.  
“You’ve been looking for this since last year!”  
“I tried the royal library, they have more books than street vendors.”  
Rasim smiled wide and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of Nefaria’s head. “Thank you Neffy.”  
This prompted Mathilde to say thanks to Nefaria as well. Vladimir simply blew her a dramatic kiss from his spot on a tall crate. Vladimir wasn’t a very tall person, to compensate he usually sat in the highest place in the room. He had to see an exit at all times or he became nervous and fidgety. When he went into one of those moods only Mathilde could pull him out of his stupor. It would just take the light brush of her hand on his and he would relax. It helped that Rasim was never far behind, usually with a weapon in hand.  
Rasim was born and bred to fight. His father needed a protector, Jafar needed Rasim to be what he could not. Rasim wasn’t clever or well educated, despite his love for books, he was a man of action. From the age of twelve his father had started him in the fighting arena. By the age of thirteen Mathilde had then mastered all variations of healing potions she could concoct on the isle. Almost every night Rasim was put into the arena by his father's orders. Thankfully tonight was a night off.  
For the first time in a month Nefaria, Rasim, Mathilde and Vlad were all free of engagements. As they grew older the four were saddled with responsibility from their parents. This meant Mathilde would be swamped with a potion quota, she would camp for days on end in the abandoned bath house. It was an unspoken rule that no one should disturb Mathilde when she had to work. Even Nefaria couldn’t keep up with Mathilde, when it came down to it, it was better for her to work alone. Vlad had a fairly loose schedule, he answered only to his mother, and everyone else answered to him. Vlad was only ever busy on the first of the month.  
Nefaria was a different situation entirely. Theoretically she was allowed to travel at her leisure, in practice her mother dictated when and where she would go. This meant she could spend a fortnight on the isle, then be gone the next day without a word. She would always return, sometimes looking rejuvenated, most of the time she looked harrowed and tired. Everyone learned very early on not to ask why she was sent to the mainland. The only time the four came close to the subject is when Nefaria asked them all to write lists of things they wanted her to pick up on her next task. Other than that she rarely spoke of it.  
It was mid morning, and the isle was slowly waking up, the four planned on spending the whole day together without any interruption. The storage warehouse was their territory, and as children of the four ruling powers on the island no one bothered them when the door was shut. That’s why everyone stopped what they were doing as a figure burst through the door.  
The small man at the door was one of Vlad’s workers, he was breathless and sweating profusely as he stammered out his words.  
“There’s a boat sir, not one we recognize. It’s old and it has the royal seal. It has a full crew-”  
“Thank you for letting us know, please leave us now.” Nefaria’s voice was sharp and commanding. Her face was a solid mask of someone in complete control. The small man shut the door behind him without hesitation. As he exited her face fell into a frown and she began to swear under her breath.  
“Do you have something to tell us?” It was Vlad, now standing his whole body full of anticipation.  
“Yes I do. But I’m afraid I’ll have to explain everything later. For now all you need to know is we are leaving today.”  
Mathilde gasped then quickly closed her mouth, then she opened it again prepared to ask all of the questions she had.  
“I don’t have time to explain, grab only what’s important and nothing incriminating.”  
“Define incriminating?” Vlad asked, his voice sounded sarcastic but there was a waver in his tone that suggested how anxious he really was.  
“Nothing that will make the royal guard suspicious.”  
“Royal guard what is that supposed to-” Rasim was cut off by the bell tones played over the speaker system that surrounded the isle. The tones signaled a mandatory meeting in front of the court house.  
“Grab your things quickly, We’ll meet at the usual spot.” Nefaria turned and exited through the door at her final statement. Her face wore a calm expression but her mind whirled. She wasn’t expecting Beau to make the announcement on his coronation day, and not only that but a day later he sent the guard to pick her up. She was in a Corona marketplace when she heard his voice announcing his plan over the radio. She panicked and nearly dropped her pack. She wasted no time, dropping the mirror she was inspecting, and then running to the forest. As soon as the sun went down she flew back to the isle under the safety cover of night.  
She hadn’t even had a chance to tell her mother, everything was happening so fast and she wasn’t sure if she was ready.  


____________

It was easy to find their parents in the crowd. The four of them stood directly below the gallows in the center of the square. Jafar who was exceedingly tall, was noticeable due to his height alone. After following Nefaria’s instructions each of the friends found their way to their parents side. Vlad was the last to arrive. He strode up to his mother's side without a word, behind him the small man who informed him of the ship was carrying a large leather bag.  
Mathilde was worried. She didn’t want to protest Nefaria’s orders, especially when Vlad was near. But something seemed off. She was well aware that her and Nefaria’s friendship was circumstantial, but there were times when Mathilde was sure Nefaria loved her as a sister. Mathilde began to pick at her nails. It was an awful habit. One she had to hide from her mother constantly, but it was a habit none the less. Mathilde’s always felt conflicted about her mother's doting and overbearing nature. On one hand it showed that she cared, but on the other hand it became too much to handle. There was a time when Mathilde spent two full weeks locked in her makeshift potions laboratory. She didn’t even realise it until Vlad had come to tell her Grimheldi was looking for her.  
The isle’s guards surrounded the perimeter of the square. It was mandatory to attend all meeting whenever the bell tolls sounded on the speaker system across the isle. The rule was never enforced, but missing a meeting would result in missing rations. Missing rations would result in death. The courthouse stairs served as a makeshift stage, a few years back the prisoners orchestrated a Yulemas ball, the stairs haven’t been used as a stage since.  
A small balding man in gold and blue stepped onto the stage. Although he held himself well, the man seemed forever nervous. At the sight of him Vlad made a small sigh, on instinct Mathilde elbowed him in the side. The small man began to speak and Vlad raised his eyebrows in surprise at the man’s composure.  
“I am here on behalf of his Majesty King Beau of Eolas. His Majesty sends for a small group of previously chosen ambassadors from your isle o represent its current population at a peace summit in the capital of Arodon.”  
Murmurs broke through the crowd. Mostly surprise, some anger one man even laughed.  
“Will the residents by the names of Nefaria, Rasim, Mathilde and Vladimir all come with me, we shall be departing within the hour.”  
A guardsmen then joined the man onstage, the guard instructed everyone to go back to their homes and continue their daily business. But it seems the citizens of the Isle had other ideas. Shouts started to be heard from back of the crowd.  
“What’s happening on the mainland?”  
“Why didn’t we get a say in our ambassadors?”  
“Why them, why not us!”  
It was a group of fighters that had started the outcry. Rasim had only ever interacted with them in the fighting ring, but based on their attitude, he knew trouble was coming.  
“We have to leave now.” It came out as an order, not only to the others but their parents as well. But when he looked at his father's face the man Jafar did not seem surprised, none of the did. The only ones reacting to the news were Mathilde and Vlad.  
“He said now.”  
It was Nefaria this time. She grabbed Mathilde by the arm and the four made their way to the front of the crowd.  
This was when theriot officially started. The fighters at the back of the crowd surged forward shouting all the while. This then caused a commotion amongst the rest of the crowd, which then caused the guards to fight back. Throughout all of this Maleficent, Cruella, Grimheldi and Jafar all stood unfazed, next to the gallows.  


_____________

  
The ship was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside, it looked to be a traditional vessel in every way, except for the large smoke stack that extended from the stern. The crew was minimal, this meant that no one stopped what they we’re doing as Nefaria, Rasim, Mathilde and Vladimir boarded. The man, who they learned was named Chip, a royal assistant to King Beau himself, lead the around the decks ending their tour on the bow. There were a few benches that the four ambassadors could sit on, other than that the space was bare. He informed them, that dinner would be served in a few hours and they would be called upon. Chip then left the four to get comfortable.  
This selection surprised him greatly. He wasn’t expecting a group of young people in worn down clothes. Hell, the one who dressed nice looked as though he hadn’t eaten in days. The other boy was terrifying. Chip found it hard to look him in the eye. Rasim was covered in scars and barely spoke a word. Well none of the spoke much, except for Mathilde. She spoke frequently, the only issue was her manners. She wasn’t polite when speaking, she just spoke. The other girl was also terrifying. Not in the same was as Rasim. In a different way. Her own way. The girls eyes shown with something Chip hadn’t seen since he was a child. There was a distinct otherness to her. It unsettled him. Chip shook it off and when to check in with the captain.  


_____________

  
Back on the bow, the four sat in silence. Each was processing this sudden change in vastly different ways.  
“How long have you known?” it was Vlad, his voice was shaking.  
“Do you really want the truth?” Nefaria looked at each of them in turn. No one objected. All of them were ready.  
“Five years.” the second she said it Vlad began to laugh hysterically. Mathilde took a sharp intake of breath and Rasim looked away.  
“Why? Why keep this from us Neffy?” Rasim asked.  
“It wasn’t my choice-”  
“Let me guess your mom made you do it! Just like she made you kill the other fae on the isle, just like she made you torture that messenger, just like she made you go back to the mainland and-”  
“That’s enough Vlad.” Mathilde spoke now. Placing herself between Vlad and Nefaria.  
“No it’s not. I’ve had enough of being a puppet. I won’t be yours.” Vlad’s whole body was shaking as he got up and walked towards the back of the ship.  
“I’ll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Stay together, and we’ll finish talking about this.” With that Mathilde left after Vlad.  
Rasim moved from his bench to sit near Nefaria, knowing better than to touch her right now he left a good deal of distance between them.  
“Can you try to explain it, to me. I won’t ask questions, and I won’t accuse you. I just, I want to know.”  
Nefaria stayed silent for a moment, then she faced towards Rasim.  
“I don’t even know the full extent of the plan. But I can’t tell you. It’s not that I don’t want to, I can’t. This is it Rasim. This is what we were made for. All of the business deals, and fights and potions. They’ve all lead up to these next months.”  
She looked away from his and stood. She was still wearing her black traveling gear, her boots made no sound as she walked to the helm. Her hair was held back by a braid. If not it would be moving in the wind. Rasim had never been on a ship before, and this one was moving fast. He too moved from his spot to stand next to her.  
“It’s going to be okay.” It felt like a lie on his lips, but what else could he say now.  
“No. No it’s not.” It was barely a whisper, but Rasim heard it all the same, probably a side effect of the jinn blood he had in his veins, just like the fae in hers.  


__________

  
Dinner was awkward. The ambassadors were joined by Chip and the Captain of the ship, it wasn’t going well. Chip had tried to be polite, but the thin one, Vlad, wouldn’t stop muttering under his breath. And Mathilde, she would answer, just not appropriately. He asked if they had any hobbies they would wish to continue in the capitol. He should know now incase supplies were needed. The girl then made an almost inhuman noise as she proceeded to list off names of plants and vials and mixers at a lightning speed. When she finally paused long enough for him to ask what for, she had said potions.  
Chip choked on his bite of stew.  
It wasn’t until then that he realized that these children had grown up in a land where the practice of magic wasn’t necessarily illegal. And even if it was, what is to stop them. They we’re already in prison.  
The thought was foreign to Chip. Yes magic existed in stories and songs. But not in most of Arodon. Yes it was common knowledge that Queen Elsa had possessed magic, but she had relinquished that ability many years ago. And the dwarf race, is all but extinct. That only left the jungles of Kyanta, and no one really knew what happened there. But this group of young people had a knowledge that was forbidden. They knew things they shouldn’t.  
It was at this time Chip decided a subject change was in order.  
“Do any of you have a particular trade?” Silence, for once Mathilde did not jump to answer. Maybe she sensed the effect her potions comment had made on both him and the Captain. It was Rasim who spoke after the pause had become unbarable.  
“I do.” he looked Chip dead in the eye as he said it.  
“Oh well, what is it? It may come into some use down the road.” Chip tried to meet his gaze, but failed.  
“I fight.” The room was silent again.  
“What about you Nefaria?” Chip was desperately trying to salvage whatever he could.  
“Her? Oh she steals things. All the time. Her first job was to steal my mother's coin purse. That went over well.” Vladimir stood up as he spoke the whole time keeping eye contact with Nefaria. Chip had no context to what was happening and for his safety, he wanted it to remain that was.  
“Not to mention that time she stole-” He stopped mid sentence. Nefaria had just closed her mouth. She had just mouthed out a message.  
“But enough about her. You should really hear more about me, I am far more interesting than all of them put together.” At this Vlad’s whole demeanor changed. He became a different person, he winked at the captain.  
“For starters I am what you fancy court kind would call a courtesan.” It certainly made sense. Chip could understand the nicer clothes, the eyes outlined in kohl, the charm in his voice. This boy was good at what he does. That still didn’t stop Chip from grimacing. It did however capture the Captain's attention.  
Chip had made a decision, he couldn’t take anymore of this. He was retiring to his rooms. He made a move to get up, but he suddenly heard Nefaria’s voice for the first time since the meal had started.  
“Before we retire to bed, would anyone like a drink?” Chip suddenly felt as though a drink was a fantastic idea. But he would only stay for one. Then off to bed.  


____________

  
Nefaria felt bad about using her charm speak on Chip, but he clearly seemed dissatisfied with the situation. She couldn’t allow that. They needed to come off the right way tomorrow. They needed to be the best possible ambassadors. They needed to do this right. It’s a shame that doing things right had to start with getting their escort smashed on the Captain's whiskey.  


__________

  
It was just turning into dawn. The four sat on the floor in the dining room. Chip’s unconscious body had long been dropped in a bed, and Vladimir had just returned from his night with the captain. They sat in a small circle. Nefaria explained as best she could the goal of all this.  
“We need to be the best. We need to gain their trust. We need to ensure our parents will be allowed back, with their magic. Follow my lead. Consult me before doing anything. We need to get close before we can take back what is rightfully ours.”  
Mathilde as always had many questions. Nefaria did her best to answer, but she always ended up explaining it with the example of the scrolls.  
“In the royal library there are hundreds of magic scrolls and journals and books. They’re in a restricted area. We can’t just waltz in and take them. And we can’t just ask without arousing suspicion. Instead we have to become friends with the librarian. Then we have to steal his key and before he notices it’s missing, we have to steal the books.”  
The analogy seemed to help Mathilde grasp the general concept. But when she asked for specifics, Nefaria couldn’t answer.  
As the sun rose, the four could see Eolas in the distance approaching fast.  
“You can turn back if you want. But I have to do this. Are you with me?” There was a quavir in Nefaria’s voice. Her eyes glowed in the light of dawn.  
“I’m with you.” Rasim’s response was automatic.  
“I’m with you as well.” Mathilde grabbed Nefaria’s hand and held tight. Nefaria looked at Vladimir expecting an answer.  
“Yes I’m with you. But if you exclude us from your plans then you’ll have three more enemies to worry about.” Mathilde elbowed him in the side again.  
“I’m kidding.” But he didn’t sound like it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was super super late!!!! School started, then life started! I hope you enjoy! If you have any questions or suggestions free feel to contact me!


End file.
